La fleur
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Et le soleil brilla, rappelant aux hommes que l'espoir n'est jamais vain.


**Auteur **: Genevieve Black

**E-mail** :

**Titre** : La fleur

**Genre** : euh, j'sais pas trop. Trop court.

**Rating** : G

**Résum** : Et le soleil brilla pour rappeler aux hommes que l'espoir n'est jamais vain.

**Disclamers** : Comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas... Mais la Fleur est à moi!

**NDLA** : Un petit truc. Vraiment pas ma meilleure fic, mais bon, je publie quand même. Je n'ose même pas demander un review! Biz! Gen

* * *

_La fleur_  
  
Il était une fois une fleur. Une fleur non pas gracieuse, ni magnifique. Une fleur simple mais unique.  
  
C'était encore une jeune pousse. Ses pétales émeraudes étaient à peine ouvertes mais, déjà, on pouvait distinguer l'éclat radieux qu'ils dévoileraient au monde, une fois le moment venu.  
  
La fleur était nouvelle mais avait connu bien des vents violents, tempêtes dévastatrices qui auraient bien voulu l'arracher, l'empêcher de s'épanouir. Mais, téméraire, la fleur avait depuis bien longtemps enraciné profondément ses racines pourtant frêles dans la terre meule. Elle voulait vivre, connaître une multitude de jours, peu lui importait que certaines nuits soient froides et les après-midis pluvieux. Elle voulait vivre pour l'espoir de voir un jour le soleil au travers de la cime des grands arbres qui l'entouraient.  
  
Les autres fleurs ne comprenaient pas cette magie, cet innocence que préservait au fond d'elle la fleur. La fleur était différente pour ce qui avait attrait à la vie. Elle goûtait chaque minute, chaque seconde pour que naisse la suivante. Elle se savait éphémère. Une simple petite chose de la vie qui passe et trépasse. Mais elle se jurait de laisser sur cette terre une trace indélébile de sa venue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie. Non pas qu'on l'idolâtre... seulement qu'on l'apprécie. La petite fleur avait besoin d'amour, tout simplement.  
  
Il y a longtemps, lorsqu'elle était encore une minuscule tige d'un beau vert tendre, elle avait un protecteur. Un grand saule majestueux qui étendait ses larges branches au dessus de sa tête, le protégeant de bien des intempéries. Mais l'arbre fut bientôt victime de la folie des hommes d'étendre leur suprématie, de montrer à leurs semblables combien puissants ils pouvaient être. Ils l'abattirent. Ils meurtrirent son tronc noueux qui désignait son lourd et long passé à coup de hache et de scie tranchante. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques heures seulement, il ne resta plus de l'arbre qu'une ébauche de souche.  
  
Témoin du meurtre, la fleur se fana quelque peu. Elle refusa pendant un temps de produire l'essence même de sa vie, la chlorophylle. Sans le saule, il lui semblait soudain que le monde était si menaçant, si colérique. La petite fleur pourtant d'abord si enthousiasme à l'idée de vivre prit peur. Elle craignait qu'une main infâme de vienne et de la déterre, comme on l'avait fait avec son grand ami. Ce furent des temps pluvieux et froids. Et puis le soleil revint.  
  
Il réapparu au beau milieu de la matinée, alors que des nuages gris obstruaient le ciel. Un rayon. Un seul rayon suffit à réchauffer la petite plante. Elle déploya ses feuilles sous l'éclat doré et tourna sa tête vers cette source de chaleur, lui réservant le meilleur accueil qu'aucun astre n'ait jamais reçu. Elle s'offrit à lui.  
  
Ses pétales fragiles s'étendirent d'abord lentement, incertains, puis sûrement. Sous la clarté, ses magnifiques ailes émeraude parsemée de rosée fraîche brillaient de mille feux. Elle donna au soleil le plus beau des spectacles qui fut. En échange de tant de magnificence, Râ lui promit de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il lui jura que tant qu'il brillerait dans le ciel terrestre, toujours il y aurait pour les hommes des fleurs, quelle qu'en fut la couleur.  
  
Pour que jamais l'on n'oublie qu'il y avait toujours l'espoir d'un jour nouveau et meilleur.  
  
Fin  
  
Harry sourit en refermant le petit livre. Sa baguette éclaira faiblement la couverture veloutée et la fleur qui y était gravée. Il suivit des doigts les courbes des pétales et des feuilles. Il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de son cousin et son aspect l'avait intrigué. Dudley n'était pas du genre à livre des nouvelles, ni même à lire du tout. Aussi l'ouvrage s'était empoussiérer au fil du temps. À défaut d'avoir finit ses devoir d'été, un peu de lecture moldue ne lui faisait pas de mal, même si son choix était limité.  
  
Au 4 Privet Drive, les ronflements tonitruants de sa famille retentissaient comme les roulements du tonnerre durant un orage. Mais le jeune sorcier avait l'habitude des tempêtes.  
  
Il posa le recueil de nouvelles sur sa table de chevet et se glissa sous les couvertures de son petit lit, bougeant pour trouver une position confortable. Murmurant un « Nox », il éteignit sa baguette, se plongeant dans les ténèbres.  
  
Sirius n'était plus là pour veiller sur lui, maintenant. Mais il savait... il avait la conviction que tôt ou tard, peu importe ce qu'il arriverait, le soleil viendrait un jour briller sur le monde des sorciers. Et alors, peut- être...  
  
Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.  
  
FIN 


End file.
